Jason and Tim
by xTeenvampirebatx
Summary: while Jason is taking a nap Tim sneaks out and bumps in to the Riddler WARNING: this story contains CP if you do not like it then don't read it.


**Warning this story contains CP if this offends you do not read.**

**AN: originally I was going to write a story about Jason and Tim getting in to trouble together but I couldn't stick to one idea. I'm sorry this took so long to write and please excuse any mistakes as I have been sick over the last few weeks and am still recovering. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story :)**

Tim laughed as he swung through the air it had been a few weeks since he had last been out on patrol due to getting grounded for disobeying batman during a mission that ended up with the bad guys getting away. Alfred was in England, Batman was on a JLA mission and Nightwing was in Buldhaven so it was just Robin and Red hood for a few days.

Tim had just landed on a roof when he became aware of another presence.

"Well, well look who it is little Robin has come out to play"

"Shouldn't you still be in Arkham?" Tim snapped as he turned to face the Riddler.

"Oh my moody tonight aren't we. Is daddy around or has little Robin snuck out on his own?"

"Shut up" Tim muttered as he tried not to blush. He had waited until Jason was fast asleep before venturing out and intended to be back before he woke up.

"Well riddle me this bird boy what is red and black and hurts all over?" Riddler hissed as he swung his Cain at Robin.

Tim dodged the blow and kicked the Riddler's legs out from under him "No idea but I know you're going to have to do better than that to beat me."

"Bring it bird boy"

**Xxxxxxxxx**

It took Tim ten minutes to render the Riddler unconscious and another ten to tie him up and drop him off at the police station.

As Tim was leaving the police station a heavy hand fell on his shoulder.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at baby bird?!"

Tim gulped and slowly turned around to face a very pissed off red hood.

"Err catching the Riddler?" Tim asked hopefully

"When you're supposed to be grounded and at home in bed? Yeah nice try little bro but I think we need to have a chat about this at home" Jason growled as he led his soon to be sorry little brother to his bike.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

As soon as they reached the cave and changed in to their civvies Jason grabbed Tim's upper arm before leading him to his room.

"Tim do you have any idea how worried I was when I found out you were gone?" Jason asked as he sat down on Tim's bed while Tim sat next to him.

"I thought I could be back before you woke up" Tim muttered staring at his feet.

Jason sighed and looked at his brother "what would you do if it had been the Joker who found you instead of the Riddler and I had still been hear taking a nap and no one knew where you were? Do you know what that would do to me Tim if he killed you like he did me?"

Tim felt his insides freeze over and he had the sudden urge to be sick. He honestly hadn't thought about that. "I was just so bored not being able to patrol I honestly didn't know that Riddler would be out I swear Jay I'm sorry" he sniffed.

"You're about to be" Jason said sternly as he pulled his little brother over his knees and lowered his jeans and boxers.

"Jason no" Tim groaned in embarrassment

"You're getting 15" was all Jason said before he landed the first swat.

By the last swat Tim was a sobbing mess and Jason adjusted his clothing before pulling Tim up in to the most loving hug he had ever felt.

"I really hated having to do that to you Baby Bird but you need to understand how dangerous it is to sneak off on your own." Jason muttered as he cradled Tim to his chest.

"I know I'm sorry Jay I really am" Tim sniffed.

"Its ok baby Bird your forgiven" Jason soothed. After five minutes Tim's breathing evened out and Jason smiled softly as he placed his sleeping brother in to bed making sure he was lying on his stomach so he didn't wake up.

"Night baby Bird" Jason Muttered as he closed the door and made his way to his own room.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this story :)**


End file.
